The One You Never Knew
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: What if Michael and Sam had a sister? What if she moved with them to Santa Carla? What if that sister met David and his gang? What happens when Elaine Emerson gets caught in the middle of her brother Michael and the gang leader David? Possible Pairings: Paul/OC and David/OC (Same OC) Title May Change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set in the middle of the movie, after they moved and after Michael was turned into a half-vampire. However, I'm also setting it in Modern Time's. It makes it easier to write**

**Chapter 1**

**Michael's POV**

I groan softly as my 19 year old sister bursts into the room with her cell phone.

"Michael! Mom's on the phone!" she shouts. She holds the cell phone out to me.

"Hand me my sunglasses" I say. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You need your sunglasses to talk on the phone? Are you freebasing Michael? Inquiring minds want to know" she says, handing me my sunglasses and her cell phone. I flip her off as I put the sunglasses on and put the phone to my ear.

"Mom?" I ask into the phone.

_'Michael? Are you still sleeping? It's 5:00 in the afternoon" _I hear my mom say. I clear my throat.

"No I'm...I'm up" I say back. I hear her sigh.

_"Look, I need you to watch Sam and Elaine tonight. Max asked me to dinner" _I groan.

"Look, Sam and Elaine are old enough to stay by themselves now" I say. Elaine glares at me.

"I don't need no baby sitter Mike" Elaine says. I hold up a finger.

_"Look, Michael, you stay out all night, you sleep all day, I work all day, Sam and Elaine are always alone. It's been a long time since someone asked me to dinner. I'd really like to go"_ I sigh.

"Alright mom" I say.

_"Okay? Alright. Thank you"_ I nod.

"No problem" I say. I hand the phone back as mom hangs up.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

I sigh as I walk out of Michael's room, putting my phone in my pocket. I was really starting to worry about him. He rarely ever stayed home. He was always out with _David and his gang_. I shake my head, rolling my eyes. I hadn't really seen them yet, but I wanted to know what they looked like. But Michael had told me to stay away from them. Of course, naturally, that only made me want to know them more.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

_Later That Night_

_8:29 PM_

I sigh as I finish styling my long light brown hair. Michael and I were going to The Boardwalk tonight. Michael was going because he wanted to talk to someone. Though he wouldn't say who. I was going just because I needed a night out. I look in the mirror. I wore a purple tank-top that stopped right above my belly-button, a black leather jacket, dark blue skin tight jeans and black combat boots. I smile. I grab my cigarettes, my zippo lighter with a wolf on it and walk out of my room. I walk down the stairs.

"Michael! Come on! I'm ready to go!" I shout up the stairs. Sam walks into the room.

"Damn sis. What are you trying to do? Attract the whole city to you?" Sam asks when he see's me. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up. Are you sure you'll be okay here alone? You could still come with us" I ask Sam. He shakes his head.

"Nah. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed" Sam says. I nod.

"Alright. Well Michael and I might be back kind of late, okay?" I say. Sam nods.

"Have fun" Sam says with a wink. I roll my eyes as Michael finally comes down the stairs.

"There you are" I say. Michael looks me up and down then raises an eyebrow. "Not a word" Michael shakes his head as he heads for the door. I follow him. We walk out of the house and Michael gets on his bike. I get on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. He starts his bike up and takes off.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

I walk around the boardwalk, trying to find something to do. Michael had told me that he would be back later, and then took off on his bike. I look around at all the people having a good time, and all the couples paying attention to no one but each other. I sigh, wishing I had someone like them. I decide to go to Dex's Bar. I walk in, ignoring the stares from everyone as I walk over to the bar. I sit down and the bartender smirks at me.

"What can I get you baby doll?" He asks me with a wink. I roll my eyes.

"I'll have a Whiskey mixed with a Scotch, if you got it" The bartender nods and pours me the drink. I lean against the bar, grabbing the drink and downing it in one go. I feel myself begin to relax as the alcohol spreads throughout my body. I get another one and drink it slower, looking around.

My gaze lands on a table with seven people. A brunette who is practically wrapped around a man with long blonde hair, a blonde who is clinging to the arm of a man with short curly blonde hair, a man with long black hair who is alone and a guy who has his back to me. He is wearing a black trench coat and has spiky white hair but that is all I can see. A redhead clings to his arm, trying to get his attention, but he seems to hardly be paying attention to her. The man turns around, his blazing blue eyes locking with mine for a split second before I turn back towards the bar, downing my drink again.

"That's David and his gang" I look up to see the bartender staring at me, a smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" I ask. The bartender nods.

"David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko" he says. I nod and start drinking my third glass, which the bartender had so kindly filled back up without me asking. "David is the leader. He's the one with the redhead fawning all over him. Dwayne is the one sitting alone. Paul is the one with the brunette wrapped around him and Marko is the one with the blonde clinging to him" I nod again.

Strange names...Other than David, which is actually a quite common name. I finish my drink and pay the bartender. He winks at me and tells me to come back soon. I roll my eyes at him and walk out of the bar. I couldn't help but notice as I was walking out that their table was empty except for the redhead.

I shake my head as I walk out of the bar. I walk around a bit more before I see a tattoo parlor and I grin. _Perfect...just what I need. _I head towards the tattoo parlor but stop when a voice speaks behind me.

"It's a rip off. If you want a tattoo, I can do it for you" I turn around to see the blonde from the bar...Paul, on a motorcycle. I stare at him.

"And who says I wanted one?" I say, trying to act as if his sudden appearance didn't freak me out a bit. Paul chuckles.

"Well, no one really. But I saw you walking that way. I figured you would want one" Paul says, stepping off his bike and walking over to me. I cross my arms over my chest.

"No, you assumed I wanted one. Do you know what people say about assuming?" I ask. Paul smirks and chuckles again.

"No, what?" he asks. It was my turn to smirk.

"You shouldn't do it. It makes an ass out of you and me" I say. Paul's smirk drops and I turn around and walk away from him, walking into the tattoo parlor.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

I come out with a tattoo on my upper arm, right where my arm meets my shoulder. It is the word 'possess' with barb wire wrapped around it. I run my finger over it, wincing slightly. I smirk as I put my jacket back on. As I look up, I almost run into the black haired guy from the bar, Dwayne. I groan.

"Look, if your here to hit on me as well, save your breath. I'm not interested" I snap at him as I walk around him. Dwayne catches my wrist, making me turn back around to face him.

"No that's not why I'm here" He says quickly. I frown slightly.

"Then why are you here?" I ask him. He let's my arm go.

"I'm here to apologize for Paul's actions. He was just messing around. It's what he does" Dwayne answers and I stare at him, honestly surprised. I snap out of it, shaking my head.

"Don't worry. I'm used to men being asses around me" I say as I begin to walk away from him.

"That's no excuse for the way he was acting" Dwayne says, following behind me. I stop and turn around and look at him.

"Look, I know it's not. But I don't care. Unless he apologizes himself, which will never happen, it won't matter to me in the slightest. Now, no offense, but I'm going to walk away now. Don't. Follow. Me" I say then turn back around and walk away. Once I get about ten feet away, I look over my shoulder, but Dwayne is no longer standing there. I raise an eyebrow then shake my head. I start heading for the concert that is being played when I recognize the music.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

About twenty minutes later I am dancing to Home by Three Days Grace. I howl with the crowd as the song continues playing. I can't believe that TDG is playing in this town, but I don't dare question it, considering I love the band. Everyone quiets down when the band starts talking about choosing a person from the crowd to come up and sing their next two songs with them. The crowd roars as the lead singer starts roaming his finger over the crowd.

"You!" he shouts, pointing towards me. The guy beside me starts howling, but the lead singer cuts him off. "No no no! Not you. Her!" The guy looks over at me and frowns. I point to myself and the lead singer nods and gestures for me to come on up. I smile and run through the crowd. He helps me up on stage and asks my name.

"Uh...My name's Elaine. Elaine Emerson" I say to him. He smiles.

"Well Elaine Emerson, what songs do you want to sing?" he asks me.

"Animal I have Become and Never Too Late. They are my favorite" I say. He smiles again.

"Mine too. Alright, which one first?" he says.

"Never Too Late" I say. He nods and hands me the microphone as he goes over to the band and tells them what they are going to play. I hear the song start. When it comes time, I begin to sing the song.

"_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_I will not leave alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_  
_This side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_And I have left alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_The world we knew_  
_Won't come back_  
_The time we've lost_  
_Can't get back_  
_The life we had_  
_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong..._

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late (It's never too late)_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_"

The crowd screams as the song finishes. The lead singer looks over me, his eyes wide, a smile on his face.

"That was great!" he says. I smile.

"Thanks" I say.

"Ready to sing the next one?" he asks. I nod.

"Hell yeah" I say. The song begins and I tap my foot to the beat.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

In the middle of the song, I notice one person in the crowd who isn't moving at all. The leader of the gang, David, stares up at me from the back of the huge crowd as I sing. I swear I see curiosity in his cold blue eyes. I can't seem to look away so instead I close my eyes and continue to sing.

When the song is over, I open my eyes and look through the crowd, but David has seemed to disappear. I look over at the lead singer when he pats me on the back.

"You've got lungs kid. Really. That was amazing" he says, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks" I say, smiling back at him.

"You are very welcome" he says. I nod and wave goodbye then hop down off the stage. I walk through the crowd, not sure where I am going but only stopping when I get to the bike rack. I look at all the motorcycles, trying to find Michael's but I quickly forget about it when I see one that I have wanted since I was 15. I walk over to it, letting my fingers hover over it, not quite touching it. It was black and red, but mostly black.

"Whoa..." I say softly.

"Do you like it?" A voice says from behind me. I whip around to find David standing there, smirking at me, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Uh...It's amazing. Is this your bike?" I ask. He nods, walking past me to get on it.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" He suddenly asks me.

"Huh?" I ask, not quite sure if I had heard him correctly. He stares at him as if I am stupid.

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. For. A. Ride?" He says slowly, talking to me as if I am a child who doesn't understand something an adult is saying. I stare at his bike, then at him, not completely sure if he is serious. Well, if he wasn't, the worst he could do was laugh at me.

"Sure. Why not?" I say. I watch as a devilish smirk spreads across his face.

"Get on" he says. I do as he says, swinging my leg over the back and getting on behind him.

"So, where are we going?" I ask. He doesn't answer me.

"Hold on tight" he says instead. I wrap my arms around his waist, holding on tightly as he starts the bike up and we take off into the night.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

I can't help the smile on my face as the wind whips my hair back. David speeds up and I tighten my grip on his waist, making him laugh. We ride for what seems like an hour but really is only about twenty minutes before he slows then stops his bike, parking it and getting off. I get off with him and see we are at a cliff side. I go over to the cliff and stand on the edge, looking down at the waves crashing against the rocks below. I look up and out, gasping softly when I realize just how beautiful it is. I jump when David speaks beside me, having forgotten he was even there.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asks me. I nod.

"Yes...very beautiful" I answer. He turns to me and smirks.

"Not as beautiful as you though" David says. I can't help but blush.

* * *

**David's POV**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I ask Elaine. I watch out of the corner of my eye as she jumps as if she had forgotten I was there. She nods.

"Yes...very beautiful" she answers me. I turn to her and smirk.

"Not as beautiful as you though" I say. I watch as she blushes and it takes everything I have not to attack her right then and there.

"Thanks..." she says, brushing a strand of hair out of her magnificent forest green eyes.

"No problem" I say. She holds out her hand to me.

"I'm Elaine by the way" she says. When she realizes I am not going to shake her hand, it drops back to her side. She clears her throat awkwardly, planning to speak again but I cut her off.

"I know who you are. You're Michael's sister" I say, forcing myself to sound bored. She stares at me in surprise and I answer her question before she has a chance to ask it. "Michael talks about you sometimes" Realization fills her eyes and she nods before looking out past the cliff. She didn't even notice my lie. I look up at the moon which is almost full and I smile a wickedly. It is almost time. I look back at her. "Follow me" I say. She frowns slightly but complies as I walk past her.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

I watch as David walks past me then I follow him, pulling my jacket tighter around me when a cold wind blows.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. He doesn't answer. I sigh. I was getting tired of him not answering that question. But I don't say anything more as I follow close behind him as we leave his bike behind and walk through the sand. I want to ask where we are going again but I don't. I jump when he suddenly spins around, pulling me close to him and kissing me. I struggle against him before I relax into the kiss. I don't know why, but it just feels right. Everything in me is telling me to push him away and run...but I don't.

Instead, I kiss him back until he moves his lips down to my neck. I can't help the soft moan that slips past my lips when he kisses my neck. I feel his tongue dart across my neck and I let out another moan, a little louder than before. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck and I gasp but it quickly subsides and is replaced by an odd but pleasurable feeling. It isn't very long until I find myself beginning to black until I completely lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the movie or the characters. Except Elaine. But Remember! This is set in modern times, but is still in the movie!**

**Chapter 2**

**Elaine's POV**

I groan softly as my head begins to hurt. I open my eyes, wincing when the light from my window hits my eyes. I slowly sit up.

"What happened?" I whisper to myself. I shake my head slightly before getting up out of bed. I wobble slightly, catching my balance on the headboard that goes to my bed. I go over to my dresser and get my clothes out and then go to my bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

_One Hour And Forty-Five Minutes Later_

**Elaine's POV**

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember anything from last night? At all?" Sam asks me. I sigh in frustration.

"No! I remember Michael dropping me off. I remember walking around...I remember going into a bar and having one or two drinks. I remember singing onstage with Three Days Grace, which was epic by the way. But that's the last thing I remember" I say. I had been going over this with Sam ever since I came downstairs after my shower. Apparently, Michael hadn't came home last night and no one had even known I was home until I came downstairs. Also, I had slept until 3:52 in the afternoon.

"Well then how did you get home?" Sam asks.

"I don't know! I don't remember ever coming home!" I shout at him.

"Okay! No need to yell at me sis" Sam says. I sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been explaining this for forty-five minutes and you still act as if you don't understand" I answer.

"No I understand what you're saying perfectly. I just can't believe that you just magically showed up in your room. And that you don't remember anything after the concert" Sam replies. I glare at him.

"So you think I'm lying?" I accuse him. Sam shakes his head, putting his hands up in defense.

"No it's not that either. I believe that you don't remember. I just don't get how you can't" Sam says then sighs. I sigh as well. Suddenly, we both turn our heads to the front door as it opens. Michael walks in looking as if he hadn't slept at all last night. Knowing him, he probably hadn't. He looks up at Sam, then his eyes land on me. He looks at me in confusion before he sighs and walks past us both, going up to his room.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

_Two Hours Later_

I flip the page of my book, utterly fascinated by it. However, I am interrupted when Michael walks into my room, staring at me with his arms crossed against his chest.

"How did you get home?" he asks. I groan and lay back on my bed.

"I already went over this with Sam!" I say.

"I don't care. Now you're going to go over it with me" Michael says. I sit up and glare at me.

"Says who?! Look Michael. Sam and mom my put up with your shit but I won't" I say, getting off my bed and walking up to him. "And if you think I will, you're shit out of luck! If you want the story, go talk to Sam because I'm tired of your fucking attitude!" I shove at him, pushing him out of my room and slamming the door in his face. I jump back onto my bed, muttering under my breath as I pick my book back up and open it, going back to reading.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

_7:46 PM_

I slip on my jacket, pulling my hair out from under it. Michael comes into my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Michael asks me. I put on just a little bit of pink lipstick as I run my hand through my hair.

"Out" I say.

"No you're not. You're staying home tonight" Michael says.

"Nope" I answer. Michael walks over to me and grabs my arm, turning me to face him.

"You're staying home Elaine" Michael says. I glare at him.

"No I'm not. I'm 19 Michael. You can't tell me what to do anymore! Now I'm going out. If you don't like it, you can go fuck Star some more!" I shout at him as I yank my arm out of his grasp and walk out of my room. I hear a horn honk outside the house and I smile. I walk out the front door, seeing a car parked in front of the house. A girl with blonde hair opens the driver door and gets out.

"Well come on Elaine! It's time to go!" She shouts. I smile wider and walk over to the passenger side and get in.

**A/N: Just so you know, though I hadn't put it in here, Elaine made a few friends throughout the week or two when she first moved to town. That's who she is with right now.**

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I walk up to David, glaring at him.

"Where's Star?" I ask him. He smirks, blowing out the smoke from his cigarette.

"Who?" he asks and everyone around him laughs. I lunge at him, gripping his jacket with both hands, pulling him closer.

"Where is she?!" I yell in his face.

"Michael, if you ever want to see Star again, you better come with us. Now" David says. I let him go as he gets on his bike. I get on my bike as well and follow them.

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

_(Three Hours After Michael left with David)_

I sigh softly. Stephanie, the girl who had picked me up, looks at me.

"What's wrong hun?" She asks. I look at her.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. I'm just thinking" I answer. She smiles.

"About what?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing really...I'm just trying to remember what happened yesterday, that's all" I say. She nods and goes back to flirting with the guy who is sitting beside her at the bar. A guy walks over to me and sits down, smirking at me. He goes to say something to me but I put my hand up.

"Before you throw me a cheesy pick up line that's going to make me want to throw up, get lost. I'm not here to flirt and get drunk then get raped in an alley or fucked in whatever trashed place you decide to take me to" I say. The guy stares at me before smirking again and getting closer.

"Come on baby, don't be like that" he says as he puts his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Let me go now" I say, setting down the glass in my hand. He pulls me even closer.

"And if I don't?" he asks, tightening his grip on me. Stephanie has her tongue in the mouth of the guy she was flirting with so she doesn't even notice me.

"Then I'm going to rip your head right off your shoulders" a menacing voice mutters behind the guy who has a tight hold on me. The guy who has his arms wrapped around me freezes. He lets me go and slowly stands up, turning around to face David.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try" he says as another guy walks over to him, standing right beside him. They both smirk at David, but their smirks waver as Paul, Dwayne and Marko walk up behind David, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Back down Ralph. Before you get yourself hurt" David says, glaring at the man who had his arms wrapped around me. He glares back at David.

"This isn't over David" he says before walking away. David watches him leave before he turns his glare onto me.

"Is it not possible for you to stay out of trouble for a moment?!" He accuses me. I scoff as I pay the bartender. I tell Stephanie I'm going for a walk and then walk out of the bar, beyond pissed now. I feel a hand on my arm and I spin around, my eyes fierce.

"Let me go right now!" I shout at David. At his shock of my sudden outburst, he lets go of my arm, but when I turn to walk away, he grabs my arm again.

"Wait" he says. I turn back to him, glaring at him.

"What!" I hiss at him, slightly surprised that it is a real hiss.

"You told that girl you were with that you don't remember what happened yesterday" David says. I stare at him, surprised that he had heard that.

"What about it?" I ask. David chuckles.

"Do you want to remember?" he asks me.

"What?" I say. David steps closer to me.

"Do you want to remember yesterday?" David asks me again.

"How do you expect to help?" I ask. David smirks.

"You have to answer my question first" he says. I glare at him.

"Fine! Yes, I want to remember. Now, how do _you_ expect to help with that?" I ask him. David smirks wider.

"Come with me" he says. I stare at him in confusion before following him.

* * *

"What are we doing here David?" I ask as we walk along a beach. David doesn't answer me and I start to get a weird feeling of Deja Vu. David suddenly stops walking and I almost bump into him when he does. He slowly turns around and looks at me, his blue eyes piercing me.

"Do you not remember this place?" David asks me. I shake my head, confused.

"No. Should I? I mean, I kind of have this...weird feeling of Deja Vu, but other than that, I don't remember being here" I say. David sighs.

"I was hoping bringing here would make you remember" he says, more to himself than to me. He looks up at me. "It seems I'm going to have to do something more than just bring you to a place that you were before." I stare at him.

"Like what?" I ask him. He stares back at me a moment before stepping closer to me.

"Do you trust me?" David asks. I look at him, confused as to why he's asking.

"Uh...I guess so...why?" I answer. David smiles slightly.

"This is why" David says, then he grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him, locking his lips with mine in a deep and passionate kiss. I don't know why, but I kiss him back, closing my eyes. His fingers brush my neck and I gasp as memories flood my mind. I suddenly remember everything that happened yesterday and I pull back away from him and stare at him, my eyes wide. He smirks.

"I'm guessing you remember?" David asks right before I slap him. David chuckles and turns his head back and looks at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You psychotic asshole!" I hiss at him and turn around, walking away from him before my slap turns into a hit, which I know will only get me into more trouble.

"How am I psychotic Elaine?" David asks me, keeping up with my pace.

"Because you took me here yesterday!" I say.. David chuckles.

"If I remember correctly, you came willingly. I didn't take you anywhere. I brought you here" David answers. I glare at him before I keep walking, repeating in my head over and over again _He's not worth it. He's not worth it!_ David stares at me before grabbing my hand, stopping me.

"Will you stop doing that!" I shout at him.

"Stop doing what?" David asks, looking genuinely confused. I look down at his hand in mine.

"That! Stop grabbing my arm and my hand when I walk away because I'm trying to stop myself from hitting that infuriating smirk right off your fuck-" David cuts me off when he puts his free hand over my mouth. He looks me in the eyes, waiting until I stop screaming to let remove his hand. I breathe heavily, trying to calm myself down.

"Elaine, please. I only do that because I don't _want _you to walk away from me" David whispers, still looking me in the eyes. I look back in surprise. David steps closer to me and my first instinct is to step back. However, he steps forward again. I don't step back this time. David's lips are now inches from mine. He is so close, I can feel his breath on my face.

David starts to lean in closer when I gasp, my knee's buckling from under me. I cry out in pain, my hand hovering over my chest where I feel my heart pounding in my chest, faster than ever before. I close my eyes as I feel David's arms wrapping around me, the pain I feel almost unbearable.

"Shhh Elaine, it's okay. Calm down and take deep breaths" David's voice is nothing but a whisper. I do as he says, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. Eventually, the pain disappears, but David's arms don't. He slowly helps me stand. I feel his breath on my neck, his voice a whisper in my ears. "Are you okay Elaine?" I turn to look up at him.

"I'm fine..." I whisper back, staring into his bright, ice blue eyes. He stares back into my dark, forest green eyes.

"Good" David whispers before his lips connect with mine again. Almost all thoughts seem to fly out of my mind, and the only thing I can think about is that David is kissing me. I kiss him back as his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

"Don't kill anyone until we get back to you!" Sam shouts out the window to Star. Sam then jumps onto his bed, grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" I ask him.

"I've got connections" Sam says.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Edgar and Alan walk into the house with a lot of stakes.

"Okay, where's Nosferatu?" Edgar asks

"Who?" I ask.

"The prince of darkness" Edgar says.

"The night crawler. The bloodsucker" Alan says.

"El Vampiro" Edgar says. I turn to the stairs.

"Mike! They're here!" I shout. Michael comes down the stairs.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

As we start to go up the stairs to the cave, Edgar turns to us.

"Listen, just so you know, if you try to stop us, or vamp out in any way, then I'll stake you without even thinking twice about it!" Edgar says. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Chill out Edgar" Sam says. Edgar nods.

"Right" Edgar says. Edgar and Alan start to rush up the stairs while Sam and I follow. When we get inside, Edgar and Alan walk over to the bed with a curtain. They pull it back, pulling out a stake. They begin to talk about killing Star.

"Don't you touch her!" I shout at them, making them turn to look at me and Sam. "You stay away from her!" Edgar turns to look at Alan.

"Come on. Vampires have such rotten temper's" Edgar says to Alan and they both move away from the bed to look around more. Sam helps me over to the bed and I look at Star, breathing a sigh of relief. After a few minutes, I hear Sam shout "I'll be right back Mike!" and then he leaves with Edgar and Alan. I start to wake Star but she resists.

"No...take Laddie first...please" Star mutters then rolls over. I go to pick up Laddie when I notice someone else in the bed. I walk around and end up staring down at my sister, Elaine.

"Elaine?!" I gently start to shake her and she rolls over and faces me, groaning softly.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" she asks me softly, her voice groggy from sleeping.

"That's what I should be asking you! Let's go, we are getting out of here" I say as I try to pick her up. She groans and pushes me away.

"No! Take Laddie and Star first..." She whispers, looking over at them. I curse under my breath before covering Laddie up and picking him up in my arms, carrying him out to the car then coming back. I take off my jacket and lay it over Star, picking her up. I carry her out to the car then come back for Elaine.

"Elaine? It's time to go...Can you get up?" I whisper to her. She opens her eyes slightly and stares up at me before shaking her head and slowly sitting up. She tries to stand up but her knee's give out and I catch her before she hits the ground. I pick her up in my arms and carry her out to the car. I set her in, getting in as well. She passes out beside me before I pass out as well.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. With how far things are, this story is either going to end early, or it will not end like the movie and I'm hoping to not end it like the movie because I hate the movie's ending...**

**PLEASE READ BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and review and answer these questions:**

**1.) Should this story end:**

**A) Like the movie (Just a few chapters)?**

**OR**

**B) Completely different (Several chapters)?**

**Here is the other question:**

**2.) Should you choose for the story to end completely different, should Elaine:**

**A) Stay with David?**

**OR**

**B) Break it off with David and end up with Paul?**

**Let me know! PLEASE! It's your choice how this story ends, and who Elaine will end up with...if she ends up with someone at all.**


End file.
